


I promise it will be ok

by cultofthemoldycoconut



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gun Violence, Help, Hurt, Kidnapping, Rosa Diaz & Amy Santiago Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cultofthemoldycoconut/pseuds/cultofthemoldycoconut
Summary: Amy and Rosa get sent to a school shooting, but what happens when one of them gets shot, and then goes missing.Set before Peraltiago got together because I want the main relationship to be Amy and Rosa's friendship.
Relationships: Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I promise it will be ok

"Diaz, Santiago come to my office please" 

Rosa looked up and across the bullpen at Amy, "do you know whats going on?" she asked.

"No idea lets go see" they both got up and walked into Holt's office. "Yes captain, what do you need" Amy asked.

"There's a shooting going on at Brooklyn high school, they need me to send in two officers to help, can you guys do it? Jake and Charles are on a stakeout and won't be back for a few days, Terry is out on a trip with his family, and we all know that Hitchcock and Scully wouldn't be any help."

"We can do it" Rosa announced.

"Ok, thank you, go suit up and then leave, they need you guys there as soon as possible." while they were walking out of the office Holt added "stay safe punks." and with that, they left to go get suited up.

They spent the car ride in silence, both too worried to speak. As soon as they got there they jumped out of the car and ran over to the group of officers. "It's still open fire, we have to send you guys in, so far we know that there are 2 shooters but only one of them is a student here." the officer said.

Amy and Rosa looked at each other and then went in, as they were searching the hallways they decided to split up.

******

Rosa went to the left and started searching classrooms. After about five minutes she started to get a bad feeling about Amy, "Amy are you ok?" she muttered into her radio.

"Ya, I think I heard something, so I'm going to check it out." The reply came and she was relived for a second but then she remembered that Amy was by herself.

"By yourself? That's not very safe, where are you? I'll come as backup".

"I'll be fine Rosa".

"Please be careful Amy".

"I will" Amy promised.

No more then a minute went by and she hadn't found anything but a few highschool kids hiding in some of the classrooms. "I'll go look upstairs" Rosa decided. Just when she got to the top of the stairs she heard a scream that made her heart drop.

******

Amy went to the right and after about five minutes of looking, she heard a noise coming out of one of the closets. "Amy are you ok?"

"Ya, I think I heard something, so I'm going to check it out." She replied quietly not wanting to be risk being heard by whoever is in the closet.

"By yourself? That's not very safe, where are you? I'll come as backup."

"I'll be fine Rosa". Amy didn't want to wait and risk the person getting away.

"Please be careful Amy"

"I will" She promised, with no thoughts that it could turn up any other way. She was a detective after all, she should be able to take down one shooter.

Amy tiptoed over to the closet and started to open it very slowly, holding her gun up in case she had to shoot. She stopped for a second to take a deep breath to calm her nerves. When she fully opened the door she saw that there was no one in there. "That's weird," she thought and was about to turn around when she felt someone behind her.

Fully turning around she saw one of the gunmen. They were wearing all black and had a full face mask on. Amy started to panic but was trying not to show it. She was about to radio for Rosa when she gunman spoke. "I wouldn't do that if you want to live another day. Slide your gun and radio over to me now"

Amy slid her gun over but tried to press the button on her radio without the gunman seeing. But he saw and tackled her to the ground. "You shouldn't have done that, you stupid, stupid girl." He put his finger on the trigger of the gun. 

"Please don't" Amy begged him terrified, regretting not accepting Rosa as backup. 

The gunman pulled the trigger.

Amy screamed.

Then her body hit the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story on here and I'm going to be trying very hard, but it would help me if you could comment suggestions. I hope you liked it, I will post the second chapter as soon as I can but be warned that I'm very forgetful, so it might be up to 2-3 weeks. Thank you!


End file.
